Sarah's Stravaganza
Sarah's Stravaganza(セルズ・ストラバギャンザー; Seruzu sutorabāgyazā) is the most well-known and popular brothel in the Red Light districts in the Underworld in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. Builded after the Great Apocalypse by the Queen of the Demon Lord Lunamaria Asmodeus, Defrah Amaymon, the place soon became a hot-spot for male devils of all classes to share drinks, life stories and pleasure companies. The place is first mentioned during a short story in Volume 10 as a gag location and a fond memory for the Satan Cohen Lucifer, and makes a proper appearance in Volume 11, as the place Ichijou is taken by Cohen Lucifer and Tomoe Ikuse in order to lose his virginity(a courtesy of Cohen) and his first step in his training to control his urges to avoid Juggernaut Drive and reach even further levels than his Balance Breaker. Summary Sometime during the reform in the Underworld after the apocalyptical event of the Great Apocalipse, the Satan Lunamaria Asmodeus' Queen Defrah Amaymon decided to build a brothel somewhere between her master's Territory and the Lilith capital, where men could 'relax and have a pleasant time' in order them to coup with the almost destruction of the Universe. What was suppose to be just a temporary solution for mass depression soon grew into a great business, and soon enough the place became the most popular hot-spot in the Red Light Districts in the Underworld, with variation of courtesans, drinks and pleasant atmosphere which attracts even names such as Luzengun Astaroth and Zoroaster Leviathan, who leaves great reviews about the place and it's 'itens'. Overview The brothel is located in a small city between the Gremory territory, the Zepar territory(Lunamaria's house of origin) and the Capital Lilith, in a Red Light district which it stands out like a sour thumb. Being what it is, Sarah's Stravaganza offers those who enter company, drinks and the service of dozens of beautiful courtesans who are actually either servants of the house of Zepar or females of several other races looking for a job. Beings like Succubi, mermaids or lamias are not unheard of, and they have even special rooms for specialized services. Like the devils themselves and real-life brothels, Sarah's Stravaganza has a class for each courtesan, which varies from one to another and gives the 'costumers' a certain idea of how much they'll spend on each courtesan: * Low-class: Low-class courtesans are those without a special charm and usually are the cheapests, whose services are quick and without much trouble. * Middle-class: Middle-class courtesans are the second level, who are a bit more expensive and have a special uniform which can change according to the desires of their 'customers', such as nurses, teachers, geishas, bikinis's, etc. * High-class: courtesans of high-class are naturally The most expensive of them, and usually are reserved to devils of higher classes. They have all the traits of the previous classes, plus a 'charm', a special personality/trait from which their 'customers' can choose from according to their fetishes(i.e: a loli, a tsundere, a dominatrix, etc.). Creatures of exotic sexual nature, such as lamias, succubi or slimes are also among the high-class ones. Rules Knowing the nature of some devils, a set of rules were established by Defrah in order to have order on the place. Some who don't obey them are either banished from the establishment for long periods of times or, on the worst hypothesis, 'rended unable to come back of any way/shape/form' by the chairwoman herself. # "Have fun and take your pick! No hurry~❤..." # "Those girls are not just courtesans, but also members of the Zepar House. Don't make anything to then you might regret~❤" # "Always consult your 'girl' about how you'll reward her good job~❤" # "Sharing is caring, but both will have to pay for the service. No cheating~❤" # "Sharing is caring, but each girl will also have to be paid even at the same time. Both deserve an equal amount of love for their good work~❤" # "Those girls are working hard, don't forget the tip(lol)~❤!" # "This is a happy place. All the troublemakers will be thrown out in an instant~❤" # "Drinks are a price apart~❤" # "FOR THE LAST TIME, ZOROASTER. YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE THE COURTESANS OR MAKE THEM BE PART OF YOUR MAKE-BELIEVE. THIS IS YOUR FINAL F*****G WARNING!" Amor Amor(アモール;Amōru; latin for "love") is a special tea offered at the exit of the brothel for those who want to not be caught by their lovers as a patron of Sarah's Stravaganza. The tea, that according to Ichijou smells sweet and tastes like pomegranate, disguises any perfume that might've been caught from one of the courtesans, and even sages and other senjutsu-users, such as fox spirits, won't notice the different, as in they never have entered the place at all. Naturally, the tea is expensive, so patrons usually don't bother and instead use the shower. Appearance Sarah's Stravaganza is the three-store building twich dwarves anything else in the Red Light District of the Underworld, in the shape of a small castle from which crimson lights shine through the dim-lighted windows. All of the place is dimly lighter by magical floating heart-shaped balloons and which floor is covered in a red carpet, colourful candles illuminating and exhalating an sweet aroma which is said that varies from person to person, as Ichijou smells roses, while Zoroaster smells glue. * First floor: The reception where Defrah herself introduces herself, the place, hands over a small panflet of the place and its funtionalities. The main room, a dimly-light red room illuminated by heart-shaped balloons, has a bar counter, several sofas, chairs and marble tables spread all over the crimson carpet, and where the courtesans walk around offering company, talk and their services. * Second floor: The plain rooms where the low-classes and middle-classes and their clients are taken. It has several plain rooms with just a bed, a bathroom, a shower and some furniture. * Third Floor: The special rooms where high-classes take their clients to. It has at least twenty rooms where a different set of scenarios such as a specific loveroom, a beach or a high-school class, are treated as rooms. * First Basement floor: The place which has an underground hot-spring, pool and massage room, a special room made for lamias, mermaids, scyllas and their customers, receptioned by Defrah's younger daughter Juelee. The Courtesans Known Patrons * Zoroaster Leviathan(Not banished for being a Demon Lord) * Cohen Lucifer(only to serve as a interman, never a customer) * Lazengun Astaroth * Rondoc Phenex * Sousuke Nanami(although he can't afford 'special services') * Ninrod Neuro * Bellerophon * Faust Michaelis * Ichijou Tsukino Trivia * The main page is based around the succubi services in Konosuba. * The name of the place, Sarah's Stravaganza, is a reference to the tale of the demon Asmodeus who would always kill the suitors of Raguel's daughter Sarah, and the italian word Stravaganza, which both means "extravagance" to english and is based on the latin word luxuria, which means lust. ** Moreover, Asmodeus is the demon which represents lust. Category:Fanon Location Category:Fanon Terminology